Industrial control systems require actuation of certain mechanical components. Mechanical components of such systems may include valves that need to be actuated. Valves in mechanical systems that require precise control are actuated using quarter-turn actuators. A quarter turn actuator uses mechanical limit stop bolts which assist in precise end of stroke adjustment for open and closed valve positions. Typically, the stroke adjustment is done before installation and hence the amount of adjustment required for the actuator in a factory setting is not known. Further, quarter turn actuators for hydraulic valves rely on calibrated input control for precise operation. The input control of the quarter-turn actuator is generally done mechanically or electro-mechanically, such as an electro-hydraulic operated actuator. In such electro-hydraulic operators, deviations from the desired actuator travel cause consequent deviations in the valve positions and flow rate, owing to the constantly varying hydraulic pressures involved in the actuation of the valve. Conventionally, the stroke adjustment and calibration of the actuator is done manually and only before actual factory installation, which is inefficient. There is, therefore, felt a need for calibration of the electro-hydraulic actuators after installation and at other times in the life of the actuators.